Unyil99's random info
Hello, this is my first time commenting on the wiki, for me it's a real honor. : Digitwars is a game I find really exciting; it's brain-sport. Totally fit for those who seek a strategy game that can provide a challenge, while simultanously offering plenty of exciting moments. I often play this game while watching youtube, waiting for customers, or while watching movies. ''' The game is turn based, so I don't need to always be at my screen. I can pause playing if something catches my attention and continue later; and most of all, I have something to click when I get bored with whatever I'm doing. :D Well this time I will try to provide some of the new players with tips and tricks about the game. I hope you guys can venture more into Digitwars. =D : You will be provided champions of different colors: Blue as Digits race, Red as Snigit race, Green as Wigit race, and Yellow as Grigit race. The troops of each race have their own unique stats and abilities. The type of troops you are able to hire, depends on which champion you "Select" in the Champion Tab. '''If you are just starting out, I suggest you pick a yellow champion as your main. Yellow troops are the strongest race, and I am certain that you will be able to finish all the campaign maps, both in Digitwars and the expansion Digitwars - The Grigits, using the yellow race. : . Finishing the campaign will provide you with tons of champions, and if you think the game is over, you are sooooo..... wrong about that! MasterTT, as the Digitwars developer, provides players with new challenges often, like the weekly challenges, daily challenges and mastery maps. All of these challenges supply me, as a player, with plenty of excitement to dump my brain energy and helps me to sleep at night. But when you are supplied with so many challenges, you might end up with difficult questions. Which champions should I level? Which champions are good? Which champions worthy? ''' : Before I answer your questions about champions I need to explain a bit about strategies. Early game you might end up taking so many turns just to buy enough troops. Later game '''you don't really need to buy so many troops, you only need a select few champions that are categorized as ''TANKERs ''and ''ATTACKERs. Tankers, of course, are champions able to handle the damage you will receive, and attackers are champions able to deliver huge amounts of damage to kill .... even whole armies. Now, since you have the concept, I'll summarize some of the good champs that are top listed by category: '''CHAMPIONS CATEGORY' TANKER ATTACKER DEFENDER ' BUILDING CHAMPION After pick your favorite champion, you may having hard time building their stats. Especially when getting experience for champions took some time, possibly hours for newbie. Well, luckily there are some maps that is pretty easy to beat such as Digit 1-1 (grigit expansion version) and 7-4 (digit version) Snigit Boss (Grigit expansion). These maps provides pretty nice xp for us to spam the map, leveling our champions to accumulate some SP (Stat Points) Level 1 - 30 Digit 1-1 (14 xp + 250 rubies + rare chest drop) Level 1 - 60++ Campaign map 7-4 (28 xp + 425 rubies + chance to get epic chest) Level 100++ Snigit Boss (35 xp +550 rubies + chance to get legendary chest) I recommend you to save all your rubies, to buy Goldly Sword. Fire/Wood element is preferably. But.... Why? Well, before i answer your question, i need you to take a look at this simple equation: (Total Enemy HP) / (Total army attack power) = Battle Click '''(rounded up) Battle Click x (Total Enemy Defense) = '''HP needed to win combat '''''Case #1 you have 400 attack power and enemy got total 1000 hp and 200 defense HP needed to win combat = (1000/400 = 2.5 ~ 3) x 200 = 600 HP wasted/sacrificed Case #2 if you have 500 attack power and enemy got 1000 hp and 200 defense HP needed to win combat = (1000/500 = 2) x 200 = 400 HP wasted/sacrificed Did you see the difference? You don't need many HP wasted/sacrificed if you have huge amount of ATK power, meaning less army to raise, which also means less turn needed or i could say: FASTER WIN Now let's take a step back to the equation result of case #2, so you need 500 atk power and 401 HP to win combat. Case #2-1 Building an army to raise 500 atk power, and 401 HP with 100 gold income/turn using snigit archer @25 atk power = 500 / 25 = 20 units x 90 gold = 1800 gold ~ 18 turns waiting but there is a problem, snigit archer doesnt have HP, so you need to raise Snigit Sword @80 hp = 401 / 80 = 6 units x 80 gold = 480 gold ~ 5 turns waiting Total turns to win = 18 +5 = 23 turns '' ''Case #2-2 Having Snigit Champion that has 500 atk power, 50 hp, 5 turns to hire with 100 gold income/turn Atk power needed for win the combat = 500 = Snigit champion atk power (checlist) HP needed for win combat = 401, snigit champion only has 200 HP, so we need to raise Snigit Sword = (401 - 50) / 80 = 5 units x 80 gold = 400 gold ~ 4 turns waiting Champion Star to hire demand = 5 turns (more time needed than to raise snigit sword) Total Turns to win = 5 turns Case #2-3 Having a Champion that has 50 atk power, 500 hp, 5 turns to hire with 100 gold income/turn Atk power needed to win combat = (500 - 50) / 25 = 18 units snigit archer x 90 gold = 1620 gold ~ 17 turns waiting HP needed for win combat = 401 (less than champion HP which is 500 hp) Champion Star to hire demand = 5 turns (less turns needed than to raise snigit archer) Total Turns to win = 17 turns As you can see Case #2-2 gives faster result to finishing combats and possibly maps, that's why it is i''mportant for newbie to have a champion that has high atk power'', as listed in ATTACKERS and buy Goldly Sword for that champion to equip with. When You had at least 1 goldly sword, you can switch it between champions to spam 7-4, i had some report from players that finishing the map took no longer than 3 minutes. Well, you may wasting energy bar but i don't think that would be a problem, you can play the mastery map again afterward. Finishing maps, that usually took you hours, might takes minutes if you have proper Attacker champion and Tanker. Keep raising the level of the champ that you want to build till level 100, because by reaching lv 100, you champion already got +10 bonus basic all stat, including regeneration and armor, which is very helpful on 1 vs 1 combat. When you have at least 1 attacker champion lv 100, you may switch your main champions to another in your favorite It is highly recommended that you make your champions to full star skill, so you can hire as many champions as possible using limited star pool. Might take some time to build them, but it's worthy. MASTERY MAP STRATEGY What will we get, from finishing map? Of course, experience for our champions and Rubies, the problem is we are not always able to finish all maps, making our progress for upgrading the champions sometimes stuck. Therefor the urge for upgrading our champions via equipment become more and more necessity, which took plenty supply of rubies I've deducted some of the mastery map classification, so we can get as much rubies as possible, meanwhile we can also upgrade our champions level 1 - 15* mastery map gives 161.950 rubies 1 - 5* mastery map gives 3.950 rubies 6 - 10* mastery map gives 43.000 rubies 11 - 15* mastery map gives 115.000 rubies There are some champions that gives you extra rubies after finishing map : * Snizard (40% extra maxed) * Dizard (30% extra maxed) * Grizzard (20% extra maxed) Total are 90% extra rubies maxed So, if i transfer the rubies gained using all champions that gives extra rubies 1 - 15* mastery map gives 307.705 rubies 1 - 5* mastery map gives 7.505 rubies 6 - 10* mastery map gives 81.700 rubies 11 - 15* mastery map gives 218.500 rubies As you can see finishing maps to 5* almost doesn't gives boost to your rubies bank at all, These maps are preferably used to raise or try some new champions. Let us take a closer look in 6-10* mastery result 6* gives 3k (5.7k rubies, maxed rubies reward via wizards skill) 7* gives 5k (9.5k rubies) 8* gives 8k (15.2k rubies) 9* gives 12k (22.8k rubies) 10* gives 15k (28.5k rubies) If you need rubies badly, you might use all wizards on these maps, but i really don't think that 6 and 7* gives pretty much worthy reward even uses triple wizards, I prefer to use 1-7 to level up champions since the xp is not bad. but 11-15* you should use triple wizards to maximize rubies income from finishing the maps, since it almost enable you to buy 1 goldly sword (250k gems) This is my suggestion for newbies: # Finish mastery maps till 7* no wizard participating (11.950 ~12k rubies, 280 xp for main,140 xp champions participated) # Level up your wizards till all of them can give at least 50% extra rubies finish mastery map 8-10* (52.5k rubies, 270 xp for main, 135 xp for champions participated) # 60% extra rubies finish mastery maps 11-13* (96k rubies, 360 xp for main, 180 xp for champions participated) # 70% extra rubies finish mastery maps 14-15* (93.5k rubies, 290 xp for main and 145 xp for champions participated) Total rubies from 1 map to 15* this way 254k not bad right? You can buy 1 goldly sword UPGRADING EQUIPMENT Some of you might wonder, how far can i upgrade my equipment? Should i just keep upgrading it, or should i save my rubies from upgrading and buy a better set of equipment instead? If you have this question in your head, you have the right to read this page! You can look the equipment lists on this link. I want you to take a look at the godly price carefully. I will put calculation reference for upgrading into the price for godly equipment, because godly items are both strong and gives a lot of boost for champion stats. The calculation for upgrading equipment are: * From +1 to +4 (uses uncommon item price as upgrading sacrifice) Sword = 8320 rubies Armor = 12.480 rubies Staff = 10.400 rubies Boot = 10.400 rubies Ring = 16.640 rubies * From +4 to above (uses +4 common item price as upgrading sacrifice) Upgrading equipment beyond +4 you can use this equation per upgrade Price = 3 ^ (n-5) x 2 x (+4 item price) Example: upgrading Sword from +5 to +6 Price = 3 ^ (6-5) x 2 x (8000) = 48k rubies *the equation are for upgrading per level I will continue the calculation for your to get a bigger view and estimation for the upgrade costs upgrading sword from +6 to +7 Price = 3 ^ (7-5) x 2 x (8000) = 144 k rubies upgrading sword from +7 to +8 Price = 3 ^ (8-5) x 2 x (8000) = 432 k rubies upgrading sword from +8 to +9 Price = 3 ^ (9-5) x 2 x (8000) = 1.296 k rubies upgrading sword from +9 to +10 Price = 3 ^ (10-5) x 2 x (8000) = 3.9 million rubies As you can see the price for upgrading is more and more expensive, the same calculation also applies for other kind of equipment. So what is the wise thing for us to upgrade? Previously i asked you to remember the godly price right? Well, this is where it used for, godly sword price are 250 k rubies, for easier way to remember let me translate the price into godly: upgrading equipment from +1 to +4 costs = 3% of the godly price from +4 to +5 = 6% of the godly price from +1 to +5 ~ 1/10 godly price from +5 to +6 = 19.2% godly price ~ 1/5 godly price from +6 to +7 = 57.6% godly price ~ 1/2 godly price from +7 to +8 = 172.8% godly price ~ 2 x godly price from +8 to +9 = 518.4% godly price ~ 5 x godly price (mythical item price = 4 x godly) from +9 to +10 = 1555.2% godly price ~ 15 x godly price Wasn't that easy to remember? Now, would you upgrade an equipment higher than its basic price? if you answer yes, then go ahead. But i would not suggest you to do so, it is better for us to save the rubies for a better set of equipment or buy another godly to equip other champion. Remember, higher set of equipment gives better elemental addition bonus for stat! So to optimize our equipment, i suggest you to follow this rule: * Epic and Rare items max upgrade +4 (you can sacrifice it since neither gives good elemental bonus) * Legendary items max upgrade +3 (the upgrade costs less than legendary selling price) * Immortal Items max upgrade +5 * Godly Items max upgrade +7 * Mythical Item max upgrade +9 ''WARNING: Aim to buy mythical items on very very late game, it is advisable to buy all your main champions godly equipment as first priority! Using mythical items only adds 5~10% additional stat with the price equivalent of 4 x godly items '' SIMULATING CHAMPION STATS I realize that some of you are not convinced about the screenshot i already gave on the table list above, so i just add this one for you who wants to simulate you own champion to maximize it Equation: ' '(Total Stat+) x ( Total Equipment% + 100%) x (Total Skill% + 100%) x (Total Kingdom Bonus% +100%) For example: What will be my Snort atk power on lv 300, using Godly +7 Equipment? Assumption: max % atk skill, the remaining sp for atk+ skill, Max milestone Red Kingdom Snort lv 1 stat atk power = 15 (you can see the info here) Snort lv 300 bonus stat = 300/10 x +1 atk = 30 (you can see from champion level benefits) Snort max % atk skill = 35% (98 sp) Snort remaining sp for atk+ = ((300 x 3 sp/level) - 98 sp) / (6 sp per atk+) = 133 atk Red Kingdom Bonus for Snort = 6 ( you can see from Snigit Kingdom Bonus) Fire Godly Sword +7 Bonus = 31 (Equipment and Alignment) Total Stat Atk+ for Snort = 15+30+133+6+31 = 215 atk Total Skill Atk% for Snort = 35% + 100% = 135% Fire Godly Sword +7 Bonus = 51% + (12% x 7) = 135% Total Equipment% Bonus = 100% + 135% = 235% Red Kingdom Bonus for Snort = 7% Total Kingdom bonus for Snort = 100% + 7% = 107% Answer (215) x (135%) x ( 235%) x (107%) = 729 atk power (rounded down) The same calculation goes for all the stats FINISH ^^ i hope my article helps for new players, annnndddddd....... don't forget to send me pizza after you read all of this :D Category:Guide Category:Tips and Tricks